Revenge of the Rare Hunters
by ProudNintendoFan
Summary: The remants of the Rare Hunters kidnap Tea and Serenity to kill Yugi. Joey pursues Mai to find out what's going on with her. Rated M for: Violence and Nudity


Yu-Gi-Oh:  
Revenge of the Rare Hunters

Outside the city of Domino, there existed a small game shop. One filled with a kind old man and his grandson a young boy with a secret. His name was Yugi Moto, and inside him lived the spirit of the Pharaoh. Only known as Yami Yugi. He sat down on the couch and drank tea with his best friend, Joey Wheeler.

"How is Serenity?" asked Yugi as he lowered the glass.

"She's cool. Tea's taking her to the spa today. I guess they want some girl time together or something."

"I see."

"Anyway, I'd rather talk about Mai."

"Oh. How is she then?"

"She's fine. Though I'm kinda worried about her."

Yugi smiled. "You love her don't you?"

Joey blushed. "No, no nothing like that."

Yugi smiled.

Meanwhile at the Rare Hunters hideout in the docks. Several remained after the fall of Marik.

"Our master has left us." He said. His name was Leon. "And it's all thanks to that Yugi kid!" he banged his hand on the table.

Another Rare Hunter backed away. "Sir?" he sheepishly called up.

"What?"

"Um…." He said, nervous. "We have Tea and Serenity in our sights. I reported back here and sent men to spy on them."

"Really?" asked Leon, as he approached the Rare Hunter. "And we didn't you bring them here yourself?"

"Well, sir I…" he said, stammering.

But Leon wasted no time. He stabbed his fellow hunter in the chest with a knife.

"Why…?" he said, as he collapsed to the ground.

"Because of your incompetence." Said Leon.

At the spa, Tea and Serenity sat in the steam room with towels wrapped around them.

"So then I said." Said Tea, in the middle of a joke. But Serenity held her hand up to interrupt.

"Sorry, Tea." She said. "But don't you think it's odd that those two girls are always following us?" expressing concern.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's probably just a coincidence."

"If you say so."

Tea looked at Serenity and smiled. "You up for a back massage?"

Serenity looked up and smiled. "Sure!" she exclaimed.

Serenity and Tea then got up and walked out of the room. Two female Rare Hunters watched them go. "Our new master will give us a great reward if we bring these two to him." Said one, smiling.

Meanwhile Mai Valentine walked through the streets. Her head hung low. She just walked through the streets. Something was wrong with her. She was depressed during her time in the hour-glass. She continued to walk forward, not looking back.

Meanwhile Tea and Serenity laid on their massage tables.

"So want to invite Yugi and Joey out to lunch later?" asked Tea.

"Sure." Said Serenity.

"Alright then."

The two Rare Hunters entered the room. They smiled at each other, and then using their hands began to rub Tea and Serenity's bare backs.

"Mhmm." Both Tea and Serenity said.

"That feels great." Said Serenity.

"Yeah." Said Tea. "Keep it up."

Both the Rare Hunters smiled at each other. And then produced a cloth. One put one other Serenity's mouth, the other Tea's mouth.

"MMMMFFF!" they shouted.

But it was no use, each passed out slowly….

Meanwhile Yugi and Joey continued to sit on the couch.

"I didn't say you said that." Said Yugi.

"So what then?" said Joey. "You mean I…"

A note was left on the floor. Yugi walked over, bent down and picked it up. It read:

_Dear Pharaoh,_

_We have your friends: Tea and Serenity. If you want to see them again. You'll come to the docks. _

Yugi just stared at the note. "Joey." Said Yugi.

"Yeah?" asked Joey.

"It's the Rare Hunters, they've got Tea and Serenity! They're at the docks."

"What?" exclaimed Joey. "Then what are we waiting around here for?"

Yugi nodded and they both ran out. Suddenly though they stopped when they saw Mai running by, they stopped instantly and watched her go.

"Mai!" Joey called out to her.

But she did not reply. She kept running.

"Mai…" said Joey. Joey turned to Yugi. "I know the Rare Hunters kidnapped Tea and Serenity, but I gotta…"

"I understand Joey." Said Yugi. "Do what you must."

Joey gave a thumbs up. "Thanks Yuge, just rescue my sis and Tea too." Yugi returned it as they both ran off in their own directions.


End file.
